


[Cover] The Perils of Fungi

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for BabelGhoti′s podfic made based on the_deep_magic’s “The Perils of Fungi”.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Podfic Cover Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[Cover] The Perils of Fungi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[podfic] The Perils of Fungi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293986) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti). 




End file.
